Immortality
by Dingbat142001
Summary: Oneshot. It was what they called forbidden love. But was it really love at all? LunaLovegoodAugustusRookwood!


**Title: **Immortality

**Rating:** FRK  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Just the idea.  
**Spoilers:** OotP  
**Summary:** It was what they called forbidden love. But was it really love at all? I'm pretty sure I am the only person in the world, who views this as 'ship', but I must thank vikingcarrot at LJ for first intruding me to this 'ship', as it were by her art. Read and find out. Go UC! Character Death.

It was what they called forbidden love. But was it really love at all? I'm pretty sure I am the only person in the world, who views this as 'ship', so read and find out. Go UC!

* * *

It was what they called forbidden love. A love that couldn't happen, shouldn't happen, wouldn't, under logical circumstances, happen. A love that if found out would rock the once safe and moral Wizarding world.

It wasn't as if the pair was completely oblivious as to the devastation their love could cause. It was just that it couldn't be helped.

Every time they met, both parties swore it would be the last. But to no avail. They would meet up a short time after, both unable to stay away.

As the daughter of The Quibbler editor, Luna Lovegood had heard all about scandal and corruption, but never, not in a million years, had she ever imaged herself to fall into that category.

After graduating from Hogwarts, Luna had moved out on her own. At 20 with no male suitors to her liking, she was happily single and now writing articles for her fathers' paper.

You-Know-Who had been defeated in Harry Potters' last year, and his remaining Death Eaters had been incarcerated in Azkaban with no hope in hell of getting out.

Her life was quiet and uneventful, just the way she liked it.

All that would seem to change, when she stumbled upon a mysterious, yet somewhat familiar stranger near Knockturn Alley one June.

Although he was mostly shaded in the darkness of night, an eerie streetlight lit small features. Coal black eyes greatly contrasted with his pale skin. Dark shadows circled his eyes and slight stubble had formed on his jaw giving him a rugged yet dashing look. A long cascading mane of cocoa brown hair hung from underneath the hooded cloak he wore that covered the fine velvet of his dark robes.

He failed to introduce himself, but knew a vast amount of knowledge regarding the blond. He spoke sophisticated and alluring, and Luna was sure he was equivalent to whom the Muggles referred to as James Bond.

It was in the next few co-incidental meetings when fixation aired its pretty little head, and Luna became enthralled with this tall, suave, dark and mysterious stranger. It wasn't a physical need, or the need to be close to him, it was a need she had never experienced before. He seemed to need her just as much as she needed him. He seemed to want to be around her, whereas the students of Hogwarts took her company as lightly as an unforgivable curse. He seemed to need the same amount of trust as she did.

She knew he did when one night he asked if he could trust her to keep his identity solely between them. She asked what he meant by it and was given her answer when he rolled up his left sleeve to reveal the death black ink of a Dark Mark on his forearm.

Luna hadn't given much thought into his familiarity until then. She instantly remembered the midnight black eyes peering through a white mask during the Battle of the D.O.M. in her fifth year.

Apparently he had escaped from Azkaban with every intention to find her. As he said it, he had gazed upon her at the D.O.M and instantly drowned in those smokey grey eyes. Though she was all of 14 at the time, he told her she had promising beauty, like the bud of a flower waiting to bloom, or that of a caterpillar transforming into a majestic butterfly.

Luna had blushed while he smirked arrogantly.

Death Eater or not, Luna's feelings towards the man who had revealed himself to be named Augustus Rookwood, did not change. Yes he was one of You-Know-Whose drones. Yes, he had been a spy among the ministry. Yes, he had murdered the innocent. But none of that seemed to matter.

She couldn't condemn him for his past deeds when his present ones were so much more.

At their weekly secret meetings he would lavish her in gems, fine silks and Rose petals beyond belief, though his most treasured gifts were the immaterial ones.

The soothing words of kindness when she had a bad day at The Quibbler. The attentive ears that hung on to every detail of some Portuguese pond dwelling Seahorse. The almost manipulative way he said he loved her and swore to never hurt her, as so many had.

Though he spoke enchantingly and behaved ever much the gentleman, the occasional bit of malice would painfully remind her of his ties to the Dark Wizard.

The sneer on his lips when she spoke of her Hogwarts days and the hatred in his eyes when she made reference to Muggle ways. But nothing reminded her more when he Cruicioed a homeless half-blood for leering at her.

As vile of act as it was, she couldn't help but be exhilarated. No one had ever done something to unspeakable over something so little, for her. The fact that is was an Unforgivable curse, and would give you a one way ticket to Azkaban, could be forgotten. He had done it for her. That's all that mattered.

As months passed, what began as an intriguing encounter had now developed into a full fledged torrid affair.

Though she didn't notice, Luna's college at The Quibbler had begun to suspect something was up. Her once insightful exposes had now diminished to small paragraphs of incoherent thoughts, as most of her days were spent thinking about Augustus, or fearing that their relationship was known. Dark circles surrounding her eyes, began to appear from lack of sleep with spending all her free time with him.

Thought, her biggest change was in her personality. She became much more secretive and withdrew from everything she once was. If someone pushed too hard and asked her how she was feeling, she'd snap and threaten to Hex them into oblivion, a trait she had developed from hers truly.

The serene, calm, and carefree Luna, was now becoming callous, controlling and non-committal…all except when it came to Augustus.

At night she'd come home to find a single rose on her pillow with a note placed beneath it. Sometimes the note would say 'Meet _me at such and such time'_ other times it would say '_Don't come to me, I'll come to you'_, but every time it would be addressed to 'M_y Dearest Luna'._

Their weekly meetings eventually became every other day as Augustus swore that he HAD to see her again. Luna was grateful. Once a week was just too difficult.

Finally the night came where he had charmed his way into her bed…at the plea of uttermost adoration. Yes, she had experienced a few experimental sexual encounters, but still remained a virgin. That was until that night.

She willingly gave into sin, and gave up her innocence, to the only man she trusted to have her soul. Ironic that he was one of the least trusted men in the Wizarding world.

Throughout the evening, signs of his duel persona would flash before her eyes, then be forgotten in another throw of passion. His Dark Mark hidden in the blackness of night. Various cuts and burn scars from the tip of a wand littered his freckled back and chest, but lost in a scorched kiss. Calloused fingers would tear and burn at her flesh, but perish in tender world of immortality.

A night to die for.

The morning came as Luna awoke to an empty bed and a fragrant aroma of sweat and sexual desire wafting from her bed sheets.

As his trademark, her lover had left a single rose and letter on the vacant spot where he once lay.

'_You knew I could not stay till daybreak.'_ It said_. 'How I wished to see your morning eyes and tussled hair.' _With a time scribbled in black ink.

That night was destined to repeat itself as kiss after unforgivable kiss, touch after merciless touch, whisper after inhospitable whisper, it did.

Torrid reached a new level as carnal obsession made its way into Luna's everyday thoughts. When they were apart, she wanted to be with him. When they were together, she wanted him to stay. She wanted to be the air he breathed and the ground he walked on.

Little by little, sin took hold of her heart as her soul blackened and her will became weak. No longer did she live and breathe serenity and blissful calm, but Augustus and everything corrupt.

Though she hid it well, she became unable to function on her days without Augustus. She'd wake up knowing she wouldn't be able to see him till the next evening, and go to bed counting the hours remaining in her agonizing delay. Then finally the night would come and she'd find herself in the protective embrace of her beloved.

Nonetheless, she knew that the time would eventually come where they would be separated inevitably. She just never thought it would be so soon.

At length came the day she had been dreading. The day where no scrolls were found, fragrant with a scent more masculine then she had ever known before. No roses favouring an evening like all the others. Not even so much as a whisper from the dark, as to an impending visit.

Hours… days… weeks… then months soon passed, each expectant moment draining away like sand through an hourglass.

Despair came in many forms for the love lost woman. At one moment, anguish would seep throughout her, killing her in a silent downfall. Three milliseconds later, fits of rage would erupt in venomous floods, drowning the poor girl in a tumultuous undoing.

With the way too cheery days seeming to last forever, and the bottomless black hole of night, even longer, it wouldn't be too long before the inevitable end. As painless as it was bound to be.

Then it happened.

As if God had heard her prayers... As if the man upstairs had felt her misery… As if her despair was a test of her love, a tall, handsome figure stood by her floo when she arrived home after yet another disastrous day at The Quibbler.

As clichéd as it was, for Luna, time truly did seem to stop, as Augustus casually leaned against the fireplace hearth. The same fatally black robes hung from his defined torso, strong, elegant fingers held the burning ember of a cigarette, a superior smirk dancing cross his face n the fire's light.

Her breath caught in throat. She didn't know how… or if it was even possible, but she could have sworn that he was more delicious then ever before.

He spoke not a word, but merely beckoned her towards him with a shapely finger. When she was mere inches from him, he reached out and with the backside of his hand, gently stoked the now sickly pale skin.

Luna felt as if she was submerged in a bath of liquid sun. She felt warmer than she had in months, more alive then anything ever before. Silent tears fell from her cheeks as she whispered,

"I've missed you."

To which he coolly nodded, as if to say _'Of course. Why wouldn't you?'_

All the pain she had been feeling for what seemed like an eternity evaporated from her body as she fell to the floor, unable to hold her own weight, at Augustus' feet.

The Death Eater picked her up, and carried her to the couch, setting her down almost hesitantly gentle. Giving her moments to recuperate, he removed a stand of blond hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. The once silky threads, now limp without life.

"Come with me." His first words spoken since his arrival. They weren't a question. They weren't a demand, nor were they a plea. They were just… there.

Normally ones mind would have to make the decision, weighing out the pros and cons of the choice. But when one is a helpless, suffering woman alone in isolation, the heart usually answers first.

She nodded her head as she accepted his waiting hand. Augustus led her across the room to the fireplace. Once there, he touched a crystal vase and in a load 'CRACK', they apparated.

* * *

Months after Luna Lovegood's disappearance, rumors still arose as to the cause. Some speculated that she followed in mother's footsteps with a spell gone awry. Others had claimed to have seen the beginning of her downward spiral… for some unknown reason… and believed she committed suicide.

Nothing was for sure until her body had been discovered in Knockturn Alley, with a single burn from a wand tip on her chest, and the green sign of Lord Voldemort floating above her.

Ironic that this was the same alley where her trouble would begin.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Finally finished. For some odd reason, this took me months to write, but I suppose that was b/c I wasn't sure if Rookwood really loved Luna, or if he was just luring her to her inevitable end.

Again, I believe I'm the only person in the world who sees this as a 'ship', but I got weird taste. I rather love this ship, and I plan on writing more in the future.

PS vikingcarrot at LJ has done two Rookwood/Luna pieces. Both with some serious disturbed-ness to them, but I love 'em. Check 'em out if interested.


End file.
